


Ancient Evil

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Sam is scared, very, very scared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 200 word Drabble or LOM Horrifying October

He’d heard Gandalf mention them, but he’d thought they were simply a tale told to scare the little ones at night. Living in the Shire as he did, Sam had not seen a lot of things other than his fellow hobbits. He’d said when they started out he wanted to see oliphants and he still wanted to, but this thing, this werewolf – he wished he could unsee it. 

It stood on two legs like a man or a hobbit but that was where the similarities ended. It was covered in fur and he could smell its stench from where he hid behind some bushes. It turned and sniffed the air, its long teeth showing even in the dim light. Sam was shivering so hard that he knew the awful thing could hear him! 

It turned its head to the sky and howled, a long haunting sound that reminded Sam of all the evil he’d ever heard of. Sam opened his mouth to scream and –

He woke up! It was only a dream. Thank goodness! 

Then he heard it. That horrible howl. Gandalf told the truth. There were werewolves out there. He clutched his sword close and waited until daylight came.


End file.
